ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Realm of Oni and Dragons
The Realm of Oni and Dragons is the first of the Sixteen Realms to come into existence. It appears to be a sandy place, and it is where the First Spinjitzu Master originated from, before he fled to create Ninjago. History Distant Past The first of all of the Sixteen Realms, in this world there lived two species of beings: the Oni and the Dragons. The Dragons had power over creation, and the Oni had power over destruction. Effectively being polar opposites, a seemingly never-ending conflict between the two kinds was sparked that would go on for ages. One day, a child with the powers of both sides was born, who understood the necessity of the roles both the Oni and Dragons played in the balance. However, instead of ending the war, they simply fought for control over him in order to win their sides of the battle. Torn between both worlds, the child abandoned his home to start anew. The child went on to become the First Spinjitzu Master, and with his powers, he created the world of Ninjago. By doing this, Firstbourne was left to guard the Dragon Armor and faithfully waited for him to return to the realm. Sometime later, the Oni left this realm and headed to parts unknown. This was discovered by Iron Baron, who withheld this fact from the Dragon Hunters to rule over them. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago After using Traveler's Tea given to them by Mistaké, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Wu end up in a desolate, sandy island, with ruined Ninja uniforms and half of the Destiny's Bounty behind them. When they look over their surroundings, they see dragons and realized they have been transported to the First Realm. Firstbourne While Kai, Zane, and Jay stayed with the Bounty to fix the radio, Cole and Wu went to look for food. When Zane gets the radio working, the three of them soon hear something about an ambush, and attempt to escape into the fog when they realize that they are the target of the ambush. They get captured, and the wreckage of the Destiny's Bounty ''was taken by the Dragon Hunters. Cole and Wu return to find that the ''Bounty ''and the other ninja are missing, and they go to find them after discovering tracks on the floor. Iron & Stone In the realm, the captive Ninja are taken to Dead's End where they are thrown into the Pit to fight dragon Slab. Cole and Wu, who were disguised as Hunters, helped them by releasing a chain that they use to restrain Slab. Slab tries to attack Jay, but Zane uses his powers to subdue the beast, revealing their identities. Iron Baron realizes they aren't Oni, since Oni don't have Elemental Powers, and ordered his Hunters to capture them since he realize they're Elemental Masters. Radio Free Ninjago The Marooned Ninja, except for Cole and Wu, are captured by the Hunters and are used as bait to lure Dragons. They eventually caught the Wind Dragon. How to Build a Dragon When the Ninja made it back to Dead's End, they created a scheme to build a mechanical Firstbourne as a distraction so they could escape while Iron Baron attempts to catch it. Cole and Wu smuggle parts out of the camp and build the dragon in a mountainous area. Wu flies the dragon over the hunters camp, prompting them to prepare an attack. However, this ended up summoning the real Firstbourne dragon to attack the camp. After releasing the dragons, the Ninja escape, and Iron Baron orders the hunters to find them. The Gilded Path The Ninja noted Wu grew older in his sleep. Wu mentioned his dream about fishing with Garmadon and the First Spinjitzu Master; Heavy Metal overhears this and reveals she's a woman named Faith. She asked if he knows where the Dragon Armor is. Wu pointed to a direction and they set off for the Armor. When they are approached by Daddy No Legs and Muzzle, they Ninja tricked them and were able to tie them up. They stole their vehicles and continued driving toward the armor. Two Lies, One Truth The Dragon Hunters found Daddy No Legs and Muzzle tied up by Faith and the Ninja. They followed them, but were defeated when they reached the canyons. The Ninja failed to notice a tracking device Jet Jack attached to one of their vehicle. The Ninja reached Oni territory and went in to look for the armor. They see the land was abandoned, but noticed the gates reveal a map to the Dragon Armor, which is located in Firstbourne's nest. The Weakest Link The Dragon Hunters stop looking the Ninja when they realized they crossed Oni territory. Iron Baron, however, ordered them to cross the land. When the Ninja woke up, Faith handed them chain guns and they start training by chaining up a rock. When they, and Wu, succeeded, they have Wu ride Stormbringer. When they stopped to look at their map, they realize the Hunters were following them. They were able to defeat them, but Faith has been captured. Saving Faith The Ninja uncovers Faith under the sand, but were surrounded by Dragon Hunters. They were tied up, but Wu escapes after recovering his memories. He agrees to take Iron Baron to the Firstbourne's nest to get the Dragon Armor if Iron Baron sends his Ninja home, to which Iron Baron agrees. Both of them leave while the others remain at camp. Lessons for a Master After successfully acquiring the Dragon Armor and subsequently the Firstbourne's trust, the Ninja and Dragon Master Wu bid farewell to Faith and the other Dragon Hunters before leaving the realm and beginning their journey back to Ninjago on the Dragons. The Darkness Comes Faith and Firstbourne arrived to Ninjago through a portal, where they fell unconscious near the Monastery of Spinjitzu. A barely conscious Faith whispered to Wu about the First Realm being attacked, stating all the Hunters and Dragons were turned to stone by the Oni before she is taken into the monastery to heal. Endings In Faith's flashback, the Oni arrive at the First Realm during the day, and are able to easily defeat the Dragons and Dragon Hunters. Faith and Firstbourne are the only survivors, and flee before the darkness can get them. After the Tornado of Creation was used to defeat the Oni, the darkness was purged from the First Realm, freeing the Dragons and Dragon Hunters. The Kaiju Protocol While trying to open a portal to the Never-Realm, Wu and P.I.X.A.L. concluded the Traveler's Tea was not strong enough. They add more leaves, and instead, opened several portals to different realms. Inhabitants *Oni (formerly) **Mistaké (deceased) **The Omega *Dragons **Firstbourne **Ultra Dragon (deceased) **Slab **Stormbringer **Stormbringer's Baby **Wind Dragon **Fire Dragon **Ice Dragon *Dragon Hunters **Iron Baron (former leader) **Heavy Metal (leader; former second-in-command) **Jet Jack (current second-in-command) **Chew Toy **Daddy No Legs **Muzzle **Arkade **Scar the Skullbreaker **Stalwart Dangerbuff *First Spinjitzu Master (formerly; deceased) *Creatures **Bonepickers Visitors *Kai *Cole *Zane *Jay *Wu Notable Locations *Oni Land *Dead's End **The Pit *Firstbourne's Nest Legend ''"Long before time had a name, there was the Realm of the Oni and the Dragon; the Dragon had the power to create, the Oni had the power to destroy. Their war was never-ending. But a child arrived, born of both worlds. The child understood the power of both: without one you could not have the other. But when the Oni and the Dragon fought over which side the child should choose, the child abandoned their world to start a new one called "Ninjago." After the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, he fathered two sons of his own. He thought he could escape the war. He saw the evil of the Oni was awakened to be unleashed in one of his sons—Lord Garmadon! It was up to Master Wu to control his brother's undying thirst to destroy, and with some help, Lord Garmadon was destroyed by the most powerful force of all—the love of his own son." —Mistake Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 8: Sons of Garmadon *77. "The Oni and the Dragon" (pictured) *84. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" Season 9: Hunted *85. "Firstbourne" *86. "Iron & Stone" *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *88. "How to Build a Dragon" *89. "The Gilded Path" *90. "Two Lies, One Truth" *91. "The Weakest Link" *92. "Saving Faith" *93. "Lessons for a Master" Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *2. "Green and Gold" (dream) Season 10: March of the Oni *98. "Endings" (flashback) Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *124. "The Kaiju Protocol" (portal) Trivia *This realm is the homeland of the First Spinjitzu Master, a being born of both Oni and Dragon. *It is also home to the Firstbourne, the mother of all Dragons, and possessor of every Elemental Power that her children possess. *The Oni also live here, at least, they used to. According to a German magazine, they have mysteriously disappeared from the realm. *It also seems that the realm was divided into Oni land and Dragon land. Gallery MoSEp77OniDragonTale.png|The tale of the Oni and the Dragon MoSEp77DragonCreationTale.png|The Dragons had the power to create MoSEp77OniDestruction.png|The Oni had the power to destroy MoSEp77OniDragonFSMBalance.png|The Child, born of both Oni and Dragon MoSEp77OniDragonFSMStruggle.png|The Oni and Dragons fight over possession of the child MoSEp77OniDragonFSMStruggle2.png|The young First Spinjitzu Master abandons the realm MoS77Ninja.png MoS77Garmadon.png MoSEp84NinjaInFirstRealm.png|Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane arrive in the Realm of Oni and Dragon MoSEp84Destiny'sWing.png|The ruins of the Destiny's Bounty MoSEp84FirstRealmDragon.png|Jay sees a dragon MoSEp84Wu&FourNinja.png|The ninja and Toddler Wu realize where they are Cole-lil-wu.png|Cole and Little Wu walking around the desert. Cole-ripped-suit.png|Cole Dragon-keeper.png|A Dragon Hunter. Dragon-keepers.png|The Dragon Hunters surrounding Kai, Jay and Zane. Dragon-keepers2.png|More Dragon Hunters. Dragon-keeper-hidout.png|The Dragon Hunters' fortress. Dragon-keeper-base.png|The Dieselnaut pulling into the Dragon Hunters' base. Earth-dragon-tv.png|Slab, the Earth Dragon Earth-dragon-3.png Earth-dragon.png Firstbourne-tv.png|Firstbourne Firstbourne-moon.png Stormbringer-TV.png|Stormbringer StormbringerDragon's Baby S9.png|Stormbringer's baby Iron-baron-tv3.png|Iron Baron Iron-baron-tv2.png Iron-baron-tv.png Lil-wu.png|Little Wu Scared-cole.png|Cole, scared by Stormbringer. Zane-kai-jay.png|Zane, Kai and Jay being surrounded by the Dragon Hunters. Cole&YoungWuS9.png|Cole with the child Wu in a new realm. RealmofOniandDragonsLegacy.png MoS124OniRealm.png Category:Ninjago Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:2018 Category:Realms Category:Locations Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu